Unlucky
by Shin chara
Summary: hari sial bagi virgo ... aomine harus menerima takdir hari ini karena kemalasannya


UNLUCKY

Kuroko melirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya. Pukul 12.55. yah jam 1 nanti Kieseki no Sedai akan berlajar bersama di rumah Kuroko.

3 menit kemudian bel rumah kuroko berbunyi

" Konnichiwa Kuroko-cchi " kise memberi salam dengan semangat plus senyum jahilnya

" yo tetsu " aomine menguap

" konnichiwa kuro-chi "

konnichiwa kuroko " midoroma menaikan kacamatanya,kebiasaan.

" konnichiwa Kise-kun, aomine-kun, murasakibara-kun, midorima-kun". Kuroko sedik membungkuk

Aomine melihat sekelilingnya.

"oi, tetsu kenapa Akashi menyuruh kita belajar" aomine mengorek kuping dengan jari kelingkingnya. " mengggangu jam ti.. "

Krecccksss …

Aomine membatu. Gunting milik kapten tercuianta mereka hamper memutuskan telinganya.

" apa kau keberatan daiki ?". aora mengerikan mengelilingi sang pemilik gunting.

Midorima mennelan ludah, kise memeluk kuroko, muraskibara tetap asik dengan pokky stick, sudah pak ke 3 yang ia makan.

" ti… tidak sama sekali Akashi". Akashi berjalan menuju aomine. Tepat di depan wajah aomine.

Midorima memimpin untuk mengheningkan cipta ( ? ) untuk menghormati saat – saat terakhir ace mereka.

" daiki, kau piker karena siapa, kita sampai harus belajar bersama ?" Akashi menatap tajam aomine. Aomine berusaha keras supaya arwahnya tidak keluar.

FLASHBACK

Gym SMP Teiko.

Sebelum berkumpul di gym untuk latihan, Akashi memberi titah pada para anggota kiseki no sedai untuk membawa raport sementara mereka, yang memang hari ini akan di bagikan.

Akashi tidak akan memaafkan anggotanya jika salah satu dari mereka mengikuti pelajaran tambahan pada saat ujian yg sebanarn ya. ujian semester mugnkin., Akashi tidak mau latihan nerakanya terganggu.

Sekarang para anggota kiseki no sedai sudah duduk di bench

" aku ingin lihat raport semnetara kalian "

Ckriss … ckriss Akashi memainkan gutingnya. Para kiseki no sedai meneln ludah, kecuali Kuroko yang tetap dengan wajah poker face-nya

" Shintarou ". Akashi melirik midorima.

Yang dilirik menaikan kacamatanya dan menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi daftar nilai

Akashi melihat sekilas

" bagus, nilaimu tidak ada yang merah. Tapi nilaimu harus lebih ditingkatkan " kata Akashi, seperti bapak – bapak yang menasehati putranya.

" Ryouta "

" Akashi-cchi aku sudah berusaha dengan baik ssu " kise menyerahkan raportnya dengan gemetaran

" latihanmu aku tambah menjadi 5 kali lipat karena ada 5 nilai merah "

Kise duduk dipojokan " hiks … padahal aku sudah berusaha ssu "

Anggota keseki no sedai minus akashi ber – sweatdrop – ria

" tetsuya "

" Ha'I"

" kuroko 4 kali lipat"

Kuroko mengehela nafas " baik Akashi-kun"

Kuroko ikut kise duduk di pojokan.

" kuroko-cchi dapat berapa kali lipat ssu ?"

" 4 "

" huwaaaa … ternyata aku lebih bodoh dari Kuroko-cchi ssu". Sebelum air mata buaya kise mebanjiri lantai, kuroko telah menyiapkan 2 gentong jumbo untuk menampung air mata buaya kise. Nice kuroko. Lumayan untuk air cucian. Platak …. Auuu tega banget sih lempar author-chan pakai gayung. Hiks … lebay

Tigggalkan author yang lebay itu.

" atsushi "

Murasakibara menaruh keripik kentangnya di bench dengan hati – hati. Takut keripik kentangnya tergelincir (?)

Lalu ia merongoh saku celanannya dan mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu harta karun ( sampah ) dari sakunya.

" areee .. sampah .. sampah… shampoo …. Ini dia " murasakibara menyodorkan raportnya yang lusuh.

" atsushi latihanmu aku tambah 6 kali lipat "

" baik " jawab murasakibara dengan malas, yang peting snacknya tidak dibumi hanguskan oleh Akashi. Tega yo ….

Sekarang ace tim mereka. Midorima menelan ludah, kise sembunyi didalam gentong, kuroko sudah berada diluar jangkauan gunting Akashi, murasakibara tetap melahap snacknya.

" daiki "

Aomine maju sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" raportju … hilang" ada sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya

" apa ?" Akashi mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya.

Kiseki no sedai sudah mengambil ancang – ancang …

Satu … dua .. ti ….

" dai-chan raportmu jangan dibuang ke tempat sampah dong " momoi berlari kearah aomine

Midorima dan kise menatap aomine dengan tatapan kau-akan-mati-sekarang.

" satsuki … " aomine langsung menarik tangan momoi untuk menjauh dari Akashi

" kau sudah bosan lihat temanmu ini hidup heh "

" eh ..? tapi dai-chan tetap saja kau tidak boleh membuang raportmu" momoi yang polos, sebentar lagi kau akan say good bye untuk teman masa kecilmu itu.

Akashi menatap momoi, momoi yang sadar dengan dengan tatapan Akashi langsung mengatakan

" dai-chan mendapat 10 nilai merah" momoi tersenyum riang.

Arwah aomine pun keluar.

" eh .. dai –chan ! kuatkan dirimu ! "

Momoi menguncang – guncang tubuh aomine. Melihat aomine yang tidak kunjung sadar, momoi berdiri dan berlari menuju kearah kuroko dan langsung memeluk kuroko.

" tetsukun … hiksss … kenapa dai-chan begitu cepat dipanggil" momoi memeluk erat kuroko

" mo … moi-san … aku.. ti .. dak .. bisa .. ber … err. Nafas"

Akhirnya kuroko menyusul aomine ke alam sana. Plakkk … gomen ne hanya bercanda.

" daiki … " aora mengerikan yang terpancar dari Akashi berhasil membangkitkan aomine.

Yahhh bangkit dan melarikan diri sebelum raganya bolnong – bolong.

Aomine mengejar aomine sambil melempar gunting - gunting berbagai ukuran dan ukuran yang dijual ditoko terdekat.

" kau harus belajar bersama kami ! "

Midorima menaikan kacamatanya

"dasar bodoh … " seketikan kacamata midorima retak

" eh .. kami ? .. maksudmu kami harus ikut belajar bersama aomine teme itu ! " midorima menunjuk – nunjuk mayat aomine.

" tentu saja "

FLASHBACK END

" kita belajar disini saja " kuroko mempersilahkan teman – temannya.

" Akashi apa kau tidak curiga ? mungkin saja midorima, tetsu, kise dan murasakibara mendapat sedikit nilai merah karena mereka curang !" aomine menunjuk satu – persatu temannya kecuali Akashi

Midorima meletakn lucky item hari ini yaitu boneka kelinci gigi kuning berdasi merah.

" aomine aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi menurut oha-asa hari ini virgo berada di urutan terakhir. Jadi berhati – hatilah" tsundere-nya kumat

" kalian pasti curang ! "

Ckris … Akashi mengguting secarik kertas, berusaha sabar terhadap ahomine.

" coba jelaskan aomine" kata Akashi

" pertama " aomine melirik arah kise dan menunjuknya

" kise !kau pasti menggunakan puppy eye-mu atau mengobral ciumanmu untuk membujuk teman - temanmu supaya memberikan jawaban kepadamu ya kan ?"

Kise terkejut

"aomine teme ! aku tidak serendah itu hikss " kuroko kembali menampung air mata kise

" aku ntidak mau jadi temanmu lagi " kise berlari dengan slow motion kearah WC, kebelet pipis. Eh ?

" kuning cengeng, lau kau tetsu " aomine menunjuk kuroko

" kau pasti menggunakan misdirection-mu, sehingga kau bisa menyontek dengan leluasa ya kan tet …"

IGNITE PASS

" tolong jangan bicara sembarangan aomine-kun "

Aomine mengerangan kesakitan " sial ! sakit sekali tetsu !"

" aku tidak mau jadi bayanganmu lagi "

…..

" dasar tetsu, lalu murasakibara !"

" heh ? apa mine-chin ?" muraskibara melirik dengan malas kearah aomine

" kau pasti mengancam teman – temanmu" tuduh aomine dengan percaya diri.

" areee .. aku tidak mengancam mereka. Saat aku kesulitan karena soal – soal ujian, aku hanya menatap teman- temanku lalu mereka satu persatu akan bertanya padaku " kau ingin jawaban nomor berapa ?" aku tidak mengancam sama sekali " jawab murasakibar dengan polos

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan tatapan sang titan yang sedang mencoba menguras otaknya yang sebagian besar isinya hanya pengetahuan tentang makanan, coba ?

" aku tidak percaya ! lalu yang terakhir midorima!"

" aku akan marah jika kau mengatakan yang tidak – tidak "

" kau mempunyai dewa kan ? itu termasuk curang ! "

Midorima mematap tajam aomine

" aku hanya mengunakannya saat ada soal yang membuatku kesuliatan, selebihnya aku kerjakan sendiri "

" cih ! tetap saja curang " aomine mencibir

Ckrissss …

Tubuh aomine panas – dingin dan bergetar

" daiki sudah selesai ? aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dari mana mereka mendapat jawaban, karena itu bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman saat kau salah mengerjakan soal ! "

Aomine bergegas untuk lari " aku mau pulang ! " dan Akashi mengejar aomine.

Dimulailah kejar - kejaran part 2

…

" kurokko- cchi , aomine- cchi jahat ssu "

" yah kurasa begitu "

" tapi aomine benar soal puppy eye-ku , heheheh "

END

**Hallo ! ^_^**

**ini cerita pertamaku, aku harap kalian menyukainya ...**

**mohon review-nya yaaaaa ... terima kasih !**


End file.
